User talk:DanZero
Welcome Welcome to the Wiki. I noticed your post on Moe's talk page, and thought I would reply (as Moe is taking time off? I'm not sure). Something about templates should be on the main page. That seems like a good idea, as people have added wrong templates in the past. I didn't see anything on the main page, so I'm pretty sure it doesn't exist there yet. For now: here is the templates we use: *Template:Infobox Wrestler - for wrestlers *Template:Infobox Wrestling company - for companies *Template:Infobox Wrestling episode - for TV epsiodes *Template:Infobox Wrestling event - for PPV's *Template:Infobox Wrestling show - for TV shows *Template:Infobox Wrestling team - for tag teams I will try to add them to the main page somehow, otherwise I'll wait and see what Moe wants to do. RobJ1981 05:40, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :Also to respond to your other comment: no we don't list finishing moves here (for singles wrestlers at least, tag teams havent been decided as far as I know yet). See Steve Austin how articles should be setup. It should be brief bio, championships and accomplishments, then external links. RobJ1981 05:43, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ::I remember talking about moves with Moe a little in email, but I don't recall if he said a certain reason for not listing them. I'll make sure to have him answer that for you. RobJ1981 05:52, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Howdy. As far as moves go, whether or not we decide to list them in the future, we don't have articles on (many) wrestling moves currently, so most of the links would be redlinks, and listing descriptions would take up a lot of space in the articles. So we shouldn't list them in the present, regardless of whether or not that will change in the future. Cheers, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 14:30, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :At the moment we should just worry about getting articles on all of the wrestlers, championships, PPVs, ect. However, if you want to run this by User:Moe Epsilon, then feel free. Also, make sure that you DO edit the wiki while you're drunk, as I want to see what you can pull off. Peace, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 16:53, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ::Roster pages are indeed fine (I don't know to what extent though). WWE, TNA, Ring of Honor, Japan, and so on, but if it's a very small promotion, it's not worth making a roster page in my opinion. As for categories: I think the same applies, but it's not a good idea to overdo it. Then for former rosters: alumni lists, which shouldn't be overdone as well. My view is it should be major promotions and some notable indies as well, not just the alumni of any random promotion. That policy page needs an update. Wait until Moe or Hybrid, before making any of them. I believe the WWE and TNA rosters need some updating, so that's something you can do if you have time. RobJ1981 17:54, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ::Rosters are absolutely fine, and Moe and I have already set a precedent for creating clean-up categories. The one that we are using to start out is Category:Articles containing Wikipedia content, as they must be cut down to wiki standards. If you want to create some new categories for what needs to be cleaned up, then go for it. However, like RJ said, moderation is the key. Peace, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 18:01, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :::To clarify, roster categories are bad, IMO, but roster pages are fine. -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } In response to the main page thing, if you would like to create a model in your user space, such as at User:DanZero/Main Page or something, then feel free. We are open to just about anything that would improve the wiki. Cheers, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 18:04, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :Something like that one on the luchawiki probably wouldn't be here. Categorizing people by promotion isn't that useful in my opinion, that's what lists are for. If a list can do that well already, then the category doesn't need to exist. That's my view on the matter at least. RobJ1981 18:33, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ::That idea seems fine. A category as directory for the roster articles works well in my opinion. RobJ1981 18:52, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Basically, I agree with RJ on everything in this matter. -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk- } 19:37, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Replies I'll be replying to all the posts made a little at a time, sorry I've been so inactive here :( — Moe ε 20:50, 4 July 2007 (UTC) re:What do you think? Only transwiki deleted articles from Wikipedia if we can find some relaible sources on them. Last time I was here we didn't even have an article on The Undertaker, so we should focus on getting the ones that do assert notablity before digging into Wikipedia for furthur wrestlers. I'm trying to create a notability guideline to start you guys off, so if you could start listing some policies or guidelines you think we need here, it would be very helpful to me. You are right, and I will try to start the notability guideline as soon as possible. — Moe ε 20:50, 4 July 2007 (UTC) re:Key Templates I have linked thme to the Main Page now and will start a category later if nessecary. And yes, the "In wrestling" format for the finishing/signature moves, but we don't need to title it "in wrestling" since this is a wrestling wiki. — Moe ε 21:00, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Did You Get My Messages? Did you get my messages earlier when I spoke to you in Talk:Montel Vontavious Porter? [[Erictnebrainiac]] 01:33, 10 May 2009 (UTC)